


How T'Pol Learned To Kiss

by Warp5Complex_Archivist



Category: Star Trek: Enterprise
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-10
Updated: 2006-04-10
Packaged: 2018-08-16 06:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8090953
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warp5Complex_Archivist/pseuds/Warp5Complex_Archivist
Summary: Another story in the bad fanfic series.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Kylie Lee, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Warp 5 Complex](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Warp_5_Complex), the software of which ceased to be maintained and created a security hazard. To make future maintenance and archive growth easier, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but I may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Warp 5 Complex collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/Warp5Complex).

  
Author's notes: T'Pol's unlikely introduction to human kissing.  


* * *

T'Pol looked down at her feet. The light rain that fell earlier that evening had left small puddles on the streets and sidewalks of San Francisco. The noise of her boots displacing the water sounded fascinating to her ears. 

A failing of her character, or at least in from a Vulcan perspective a failure, her curiosity led her to sneak outside the Vulcan Compound and walk the streets in disguise. As with the other handful of nights she'd done this, tonight she didn't know where she would go or what she would do on her walk. 

A neon sign hanging above the doors of one of the many businesses on this street caught her eye. The old fashioned sign proclaimed Apollo Theatre. Below the sign, another sign hung listing several titles and the times in black capitol letters.

A single file line of people formed in front of a glassed in booth. T'Pol got in line. While she waited, she listened to which movies the people were predominately attending. One title seemed to be a crowd favorite.

"Good evening, what movie do you want to see?" came the voice of the guy in his twenties over the speaker.

T'Pol replied, "They Came From Outer Space."

"That'll be 8 credits."

T'Pol handed over the currency and proceeded through the double doors. The interior of the establishment looked to be from another era. Tastefully patterned carpets and wallpaper were accented by gold accents. A simple chandelier hung from the tiled ceiling. 

Brass posts had drooping velvet ropes hung between them to block off traffic in certain areas. 

When she walked by a man in a uniform, he asked, "Can I see your ticket?" 

He tore it in half and told her, "First theatre on the left. You better hurry, the previews are ending."

T'Pol sat down in the last row of the theatre. She counted twenty other people in the room. Most held refreshments in their hand. On the screen, she could see credits for directors, producers, and other people fading in and out one after another.

The plot of the movie seemed simple. Visitors from outer space, two women and two men, who were all clad in tight, skimpy, spandex outfits had come to Earth to experience another world. Particularly they seemed interested in human mating rituals. The four Earthlings they met seemed eager to help them experience human mating rituals.

The group started kissing. Then they started discarding their clothing and mating. T'Pol thought about leaving the theatre, but her curiosity overrode her logic. She stayed for the entire two hours. Her mind photographically recorded everything on screen...

When Trip asked T'Pol to see a movie, T'Pol had no interest in a movie or in seeing one with him. She'd seen one movie before and that was one too many for her. 

She couldn't see the logic in movie night for the crew. Why should the crew gather to watch explicit depictions of mating? The Captain seemed to support movie night, which puzzled her. Why would he condone the viewing of such material at a crew gathering? 

When the Captain asked her to attend as his date, T'Pol wondered if viewing recordings of mating was a human precursor to engaging in the act of mating with another person. Perhaps he wanted to see if she was interested in mating with him? She'd seen some of the movie goers kissing while watching the film. Would he want her to do that with him?

He also said they could have dinner before attending the movie. A practice that she had heard human males asked females to engage in before mating. He seemed to indicate he could make it an order, an order to engage in activities leading to mating? Surely he wouldn't do something like that? This did not agree with T'Pol's judgment of the Captain's character. 

Again her curiosity told her to attend. Her logic told her not to. Something inside her told her to have an open mind. She didn't admit to herself that the idea of kissing him didn't revolt her. And that he was the only human she could imagine herself mating with.

While under the influence of Trellium-D, she found herself in the position to experience first hand human mating. Trip would not be her choice to mate with, but while under the influence, she wasn't that picky. When the act was over, she found it didn't live up to the images she'd seen on screen. Trip wasn't as endowed as the men on screen. And he didn't last as long as them either. Overall, she found the experience unsatisfying and not worth repeating... at least with him.


End file.
